This disclosure describes filter constructions for filtering fluids, such as gas or liquid. In particular, this disclosure describes a straight-through flow filter element with sealing members, and methods for using and assembling such a filter element.
Straight through flow filter elements have been used in systems for cleaning fluid passing therethrough. Straight through flow filter elements typically have an inlet face and an oppositely disposed outlet face. In this manner, fluid flows in one direction upon entering the filter element at the inlet face and will have the same direction of flow as it exits the outlet face. Typically, straight through flow filter elements will be installed in a duct or housing of some type. After a period of use, the filter element will require servicing, either cleaning or a complete replacement of the filter element. If it is difficult or inconvenient to service the filter element, the user may delay the proper servicing, which can cause damage to whatever system is being filtered.
Improvements to straight through flow filter elements are desirable.
A filter arrangement is provided and includes a media construction comprising a corrugated sheet secured to a flat sheet rolled into a coiled construction. A frame and a first seal member are provided. The frame secures the first seal member to the coiled construction. The first seal member is preferably oriented to form a radial seal with a housing. A second seal member is secured to the outer annular surface of the coiled construction. The second seal member includes a gasket extension having first and second opposite ends; an attachment portion; and a protrusion extending from the attachment portion. The second seal member is preferably oriented to form an axial seal with a housing.
Air cleaners preferably utilize filter arrangements as described herein operably installed within housings.
Methods of installing, filtering, assembling, and servicing preferably include arrangements as described herein.